


Up In The Rafters

by ACoward



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Medic's birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACoward/pseuds/ACoward
Summary: Medic loves his birds and has low impulse control. Heavy finds he doesn't really mind.
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 227





	Up In The Rafters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic, so it's not really good. It's also really short, sorry about that. I'll try to write more, multichapter things in the future.   
> Disclaimers? I don't own TF2 or its characters. I also love a good comma. Sorry bout it.

**_Up In The Rafters_ **

When the doctor didn't show for breakfast that morning, Misha couldn't say that it wasn't a normal occurrence. The man would usually work himself sleepless on a project, long hours into the night while all the others slept. Heavy had found him, on more than one occasion, sound asleep at his desk, pen still in hand, and glasses pressed into his cheek. Heavy knew such behavior wasn't healthy. A strong mind and body required good sleep, but honestly, with the Medic, he wasn't so sure. Nothing seemed to faze the man. He would wake some days, with little to no hours of sleep, and be ready for the battle as though he had slept for eight. Misha was pretty certain the man wasn't human. Nevertheless, when the rest of the team had finished up their breakfast -minus the Sniper (he usually ate alone in his van,) and the Spy, who Heavy had never actually seen during the mornings - Heavy fixed up a plate and walked it quietly to the infirmary, where he was certain he would find his sleeping friend. He opened the double doors as silently as he could, and peaked his head through.

  
The doctor was not at his desk. Heavy pushed through the doors. Perhaps the man was in his bedroom? "Doktor-" The Heavy started to call, when he was cut short by movement and a sound above him. He looked up and tried to keep his mouth from falling open. There, up in the rafters, was the Medic, wide awake and attempting to climb over to a nest. This, wasn't a normal occurrence. Heavy must have gotten the mans attention, because the Doctor paused to look down at him, a wide grin on his face.

  
"Oh! Heavy, guten morgen! I think Hypatia's eggs hatched today! I can hear them!" He said, as he tried to climb up further to the nest. Heavy could indeed hear the faint sounds of chirping, but was more concerned about the man far above him. The metal rafters were high up, and thin enough that the doctor could easily loose his balance if he wasn't careful, and Misha couldn't recall a time he had ever seen the Medic practice caution.

  
"Doktor," Heavy started, "Maybe should come down. Leetle birds will be okay." He sat the plate down on the Medic's desk, and stood right below where the man was perched, ready to catch him if he were to fall. However the doctor shrugged off his suggestion.

  
"Don't be silly, herr Heavy, I _know_ they'll be okay, I simply wish to see them. It's not too often you get to see new grandbabies!" With this, the doctor grabbed a beam above him for balance, and stood up so that he could peer into the nest. Heavy thought he could hear the man giggle. "Oh Heavy, they're beautiful!" he called down, "There's three of them! Drei!" He looked back into the nest, leaving Heavy standing there, with his arms raised a little bit, ready. He liked it even less when the doctor stood on the beams.

  
"Very nice!" Misha answered nervously. His eyes never leaving the man who stood far above him. "You have seen babies, can come down now." The Medic only shooshed him yet again and continued to coo at the small peeping birds. Their mother, Hypatia, watched on from a distance, weary but trusting the man who gushed over her little ones.

  
Once the doctor seemed to settle a bit, did he start his descent from the rafters. Or at least, he thought about it. He glanced down once more at the Heavy, then at his own feet. Heavy could almost see the gears turning in the mans head. He had only thought about getting up there to see the contents of the nest. He hadn't thought about how he was going to get down. The doctor slowly lowered himself down so he was setting once more, and then looked to the floor below. The fall wouldn't kill him, but jumping from this height wouldn't be wise. He scooted over a bit on the beam, back the way he had come, towards the large medicine cabinets he had climbed up onto. The Heavy watched the doctor start his unplanned descent, as cautions as the mother bird had been. He stayed under the man, in case he fell, looking up as he moved across the beams.

  
The Heavy didn't let his guard down until the Medic was above the medicine cabinets, safe from falling to the floor. The Medic finally jumped from the beams onto the top of the tall cabinet, which made Misha flinch, then slowly lowered his booted feet onto the desk chair he had pushed against them for a boost up. Once safely down, he smiled brightly at the Heavy, "Oh, I do wish you could have seen them! I can hardly wait until they're old enough to hold! Gott, you're going to have to help me come up with names for them!" He talked quickly, either ignoring or not noticing Misha's expression. The doctor joined Heavy at his desk, "Oh, you brought me breakfast again, how kind- but really Heavy, what's a good name? I can hardly think of any." The doctor pushed aside the plate of food and sat up on his desk, not bothering with the chair still leaning against the cabinets.

  
The Heavy sighed deeply through his nose. "Doktor, Heavy knows that you were excited about leetle baby birds, but you must be careful. Could have fallen-" The doctor only smiled again and waved the man off. 

  
"Ach, if I had fallen it wouldn't be anything the medigun wouldn't be able to fix. No need to be so worried!" Heavy supposed there was no use talking sense into a man who didn't have hardly any to begin with. With the way the Medic was looking at him and smiling, Misha found it hard to stay cross. 

  
"Names, yes?" the Heavy sighed, and thought hard about his time in university. The Medic already had many philosophers flying around, how about some poets? "How about Pushkin? Esenin? Maybe Tsvetaeva?" The doctor looked panicked for a second and hopped off his desk, darting around it and opening a drawer, rummaging around for a piece of paper and a pen. 

  
"Hold on, hold on, I need to write these down! Any more?" He asked, after writing the three names down. He looked excited. "Russian poets? How interesting. They sound nice." The Heavy only smiled as he retrieved the Medic's chair from the cabinets. He sat it down by the plate of food, which had gone cold by then. 

  
"Eat your breakfast, and I will tell you more." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, sorry if it was bad :0 Feel free to comment?


End file.
